Finding You Again
by MiserableLoveFairy
Summary: The sequel to Finding You! The time simply faded away before they fell into war. After the deaths of Sode no Shirayuki and Rukia...they struggle, knowing they didn't listen in the first place. But two people have come to save the day of darkness


**Author's Note: Well…I'm kind of back! You can shoot me, I don't care, I'm really sorry! I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for my…absence. So this is the lovely sequel to finding you! **

**I know, its Thanksgiving break, but I could honestly care less. Oh well!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and now I have the hiccups. **

Dark skies filled the area, the Soul Society at doom and at peace at the same time.

Yamamoto, even though he hated to admit it, he knew the two women were right.

The two women that had passed away five years ago and told them of the war, and to be strong, but nobody listened, they would rather make fools of themselves than let two lower ranking women tell them there was a war.

They should have listened.

If anything, they knew in their hearts that they were watching them and urging them to stay strong to their words.

"_Whatever you must do, do not die under any circumstances…" _Was what they seemed to pass through with the tricky speech of how dying this early in life was saddening to everybody and themselves?

Everybody lowered their weapons as they saw their enemy they had just fought with, for several days now disappear into ash. Only two people stood remaining, fighting.

Hyorinmaru and his master…Hitsugaya Toshirou stood fighting the lord of undead demons and his companion.

Fluttered lashes from lack of sleep and deathly clangs of metal sparred between each other. Panting bodies due from exhaustion, yet they seemed to pull themselves together to at least support the fighting duo until the end. Until this war was deemed over. Yet, it looked like, Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru had no strength left in their body, or inspiration to fight anymore.

"Oh come on little dragon, is that all you got?" The taunting voice said sarcastically as he watched the green tongue flicker from his sword of green vines that had cut Hyorinmaru many times. Hyorinmaru stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. His samurai uniform cut up, and bruises and bleeding wounds and small cuts decorated his body.

"Trying to make me seem weak is not doing anything." Hyorinmaru reminded him as he brushed off the snow that had come a little while ago but stopped. The man turned away and rolled his eyes.

"I haven't seen any new talent yet. Is that how weak zanpaktous are?! I can't believe Mikazuki told us you were powerful, now looking at her, because of her stupidity, she's dead." The man said, secretly feeling sad that his girlfriend or lover was now dead thanks to Haineko.

"If you wish to kill me then just kill me." Hyorinmaru said calmly in front of everybody and the man raised a brow while smiling.

"There aren't any catches?" The man asked with a wicked smile and Hyorinmaru shook his head and let his katana dissolve.

"I simply just want to join my wife in death." Hyorinmaru said he knew he would be going back onto his word, but he couldn't help it. He didn't have the strength to live without her anymore. He then saw snow falling again, but a little faster this time.

"You had a wife? You have got to be kidding me." He said as Hyorinmaru shrugged and the snow fell harder.

"I assure you not, if you want to kill me so badly, do it right now." Hyorinmaru almost pleaded and the man snickered.

"I think I will." The man lunged forward and Hyorinmaru closed his eyes but then felt the wind suddenly rush and he never felt the sword impale him. Hyorinmaru opened his eyes to see a maiden with white hair and a white kimono with…he widened his eyes.

"S-Sh-Shirayuki…is that you?" Hyorinmaru asked and then he saw the girl's head twist and was met with familiar iced blue eyes and a pale orchid painted smirk.

"Who else do you think it is Hyorinmaru?" Shirayuki asked as the man jumped away and put down his katana to study Shirayuki who had just blocked his attack effortlessly. Shirayuki chuckled as she felt all of the zanpaktous' gazes at her. The man grunted.

"I can't believe a pretty maiden blocked my attack." The man grunted and Shirayuki smiled.

"Why do you sound so regretful? You were about to kill a man." Shirayuki said and the man snorted.

"He was begging me to kill him." The man retorted and Shirayuki smiled a little more at him.

"So that means my husband didn't follow my word when I told him to try not to join me in death." Shirayuki said as she glared at Hyorinmaru who was still watching her in shock.

"He's _your _husband?" The man snorted, "I wouldn't blame him for trying to join you in death. So do I get to hear the name of the pretty maiden that stopped my final blow?" He asked with a conniving smirk and Shirayuki smirked.

"Thank you, but I am Sode No Shirayuki." Shirayuki did a little bow, but not a full bow. That would seem…like she was welcoming the enemy.

"Sleeve of white snow huh?" The man sucked on his teeth and smiled evilly. "Well Sode No Shirayuki, you have to die, it was such a shame to see a pretty lady like yourself die." He said smoothly and Shirayuki shrugged.

"Fine then, come on." Shirayuki gestured as the man smiled and lunged forward only to fall back down, his katana shatter into a million pieces and an ice cylindrical block impaling his heart. The block only keeping him alive while red liquid seeped out of the new wound and Shirayuki walked towards him and bent over so her white tresses got caught in the blood and her face was right in front of his. Her shallow cool breath tickling his chin and his eyes, the ones turning dull, slowly little by little, his green eyes were losing their touch and sharpness and his sight was going blurry. "You undead demon apprentices are too cocky for your own good. Now that I heard Mikazuki was gone, she was weak, like all of the rest of you." Shirayuki said with a low chuckle emitting from her voice. "You know, as the head undead demon's apprentice, I thought you would put up more of a battle, it's such a pity, good bye." Shirayuki sang as she blew an ice cold wind on the block and it shattered and he died. Shirayuki stood up and saw blood wrapping itself on the tips of her white tresses. She sighed as she flicked her hair behind her back and the blood effortlessly spattered on the ground. She walked towards Hyorinmaru who was gaping at her. She smiled.

"Is that the hello I get after five years?" Shirayuki joked and Hyorinmaru was still in shock. He couldn't believe it…the same woman he married was right in front of him and giving him a sweet smile.

"Is that really you Shirayuki?" Hyorinmaru asked and Shirayuki smiled, she raised one of her hands slowly and smiled.

"Of course it's me Hyorinmaru, don't you believe me?" Shirayuki hummed a little tune as he thought the raised hand might cup his cheek and she tip toed and leaned forward and she closed her eyes. He was expecting a kiss when…

She punched him straight across the jaw.

Hyorinmaru fell back from being so weak and saw Shirayuki smiling at him.

"That's your punishment," Shirayuki said before she kneeled down and placed his head on her lap and kissed him. "And that's for me punching you." Shirayuki said sweetly as Hyorinmaru coughed.

"I can't believe it's you." Hyorinmaru said as Shirayuki hummed and her pale fingers ran through his sea green hair.

"SHIRAYUKI, YOU ARE REALLY HERE!" Haineko, Tobiume, Senbonzakura, and Sogyo No Kowotari shouted crowded around her. Shirayuki chuckled as she kept on humming.

"It's glad to see all of you again too." Shirayuki said as Hyorinmaru smiled at her. Minazuki stepped forward.

"Shirayuki, would you like me to heal Hyorinmaru for you, he needs to be treated to very soon." Minazuki stated in a motherly tone and Shirayuki smiled at her as she started humming again and ice formed around all of his wounds and started healing.

"It's alright Minazuki, I can heal him." Shirayuki said and Hyorinmaru chuckled.

"I've found you again." Shirayuki blessed him with a kiss.

Soul Society:

**Author's note: We aren't in the inner realms anymore people! **

"Captain Hitsugaya, your spiritual pressure is surely quite greater than Yamamoto's now, yet you still feel tired, why is that?" The head of the undead demons said as he cocked his head to the left and watched Hitsugaya curiously.

"Oh shut the hell up." Hitsugaya said in between breaths as he took his hands off of his knees and stood up straight.

"Am I challenging? Well if I am then that's good to know not any of you shinigami, even Yamamoto Genryuusai can beat me." The lord chuckled successfully and then a small breeze over flew them and Hitsugaya saw a snowflake land onto his hand. The lord took a stance and smiled wickedly. "Come on Captain Hitsugaya, you need to fight me." Hitsugaya didn't move and Hitsugaya winced and saw everybody tense up as snowflakes started to fall. The lord saw Hitsugaya not move and lunged forward and Hitsugaya blocked the attack but was pushed back where the others stood and the lord jumped away.

"My, my, it looks like the Soul Society is having a hard time." A girl's voice giggled out and everybody looked around.

"Come on; don't tell me there is another one hiding out here!" Kenpachi complained and everybody readied their weapons.

"Oh come on, don't raise your blade against an ally! You wouldn't want that would you to kill your allies?" The girl's voice became more mature and Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Show yourself." Byakuya commanded as they looked, and looked but no one came out yet.

"You want to see me? Just wait." The voice tinkled out before a shadow jumped over them and then landed gracefully in the air. The lady stood up with white wings protruding from her back and a soft billowing white robe showing off her figure. Her curves shown off because of her exquisite white robe, she turned her head and smiled, they all widened their eyes at the new figure that had appeared.

"Rukia…" Byakuya, Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Renji said, as if her name was a careless whisper and she turned around.

"It's nice to see you again." Rukia said as the two white ribbons that were connected to her ice wings fluttered gently in the air.

"Ah Rukia Kuchiki, I assumed you died long ago when you didn't join us." The lord smiled and Rukia chuckled as she sucked on her teeth.

"You know what they say about assuming. You make an ass out of you and me." Rukia sang and the lord chuckled.

"I know, but I still have to do it. Why didn't you join us?" The lord asked a little angrily and Rukia felt her smile disappear easily.

"I'm not someone to betray the Soul Society." Rukia said as she gripped her two ice shard fans.

"Well then, since you want to help the pitiful Soul Society, then you have to kill me, so come at it." The lord gestured and he chuckled victoriously, he figured her out so easily, how to defeat her. Rukia flew forward and when she came into contact, he cut through one fan and smiled when he found he was right. It didn't regenerate.

"Oh…it looks like you broke my fan." Rukia said as she used her other fan to block to try to swipe and the lord smiled as he broke it. Rukia jumped away a little and he cut her kimono and a piece of it went flying to reveal a piece of her hip and her stomach.

"I already have you figured out. I just break your fans and you're practically dead after that." The lord chuckled but stopped when Rukia's scowl turned into a full fledged…deadly smirk.

"See…you are right…partially, you are right. I don't have my fans anymore…but I'll let you in on a secret…" Rukia said as both of her hands came in with two of her pure white blades. The lord widened his eyes as Rukia jumped towards him. "I can regenerate my swords as many times as I like." She whispered before she impaled him. "It's goodbye."

The lord died instantly as her blade met his body and he disappeared. Rukia flicked her wrist and the blood cleanly eased itself off. Her bankai disappeared and when she turned around, she was forced against a body she knew so well. He purred gently into her ear. His blood coating her robes quietly as she hugged him back.

"Your back…why didn't you just tell me, or let us know that you were alive?" Hitsugaya murmured, most people were 'awing' at the couple and Rukia smiled.

"Don't worry about it…I'll explain…now rest." Rukia urged and he nodded as Unohana started healing him as Rukia sunk down and laid him on the building. Three words emitted from his lips.

"_I've found you."_ That was all she needed.

**Author's note: Okay, yep!! This is the sequel, just one more chapter and that's the end of the sequel! **


End file.
